Próxima super aventura
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU — Supercorp — ¡Feliz navidad!; este es un regalo para aquellos que ama los fanfic de estas dos, tenia planeado subirlo ayer pero apenas tuve tiempo y faltaban algunas cosas. Aunque no tiene que ver mucho con estas fechas. Pero es... ¡Supercorp! — Esperando me des una oportunidad, y también que sea de tu agrado. Les deseo felices fiestas. Bay.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Uno, este one-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : Próxima _super_ aventura.**

—_Rao..._—Se escucho antes de los resortes del sofá en medio de la habitación.—_¿Por qué hago esto?_—Cuestiono en Kriptoniano mientras cerraba los ojos.—_ Amo mi trabajo, ayudar... pero esto se vuelve cansado y repetitivo._

—Kara...—Llamo Lena cuando cerró la puerta.— Cariño, ¿estás en casa? —Pregunto algo preocupada, pues Alex había hablado con ella y dicho que no le respondía las llamadas. Pero según el rastreador, indicaba estaba ahí. —Amor...— Sonrió de alivio y ternura al verla dormida en el sofá. Suspiro más aliviada al confirmarlo, tomo su celular.

**_Alex, no te preocupes. Solo está dormida. Estaré con ella, y te aviso si algo anda mal, pero creo que solo es cansancio. Llámala, solo si es urgente._**

Reviso que el mensaje fuera claro y conciso, tomo una foto para adjuntar al mensaje y lo envío. Sonrió apoyada desde el marco de la puerta. Decidió ir por su laptop y tomar asiento para trabajar en el sofá individual, para quedar a lado de su esposa. Pensar aquello la hizo reír un poco, amaba amanecer a lado de la chica que le robaba un suspiro cada mañana, desde que la había conocido. A veces deseaba ser más cariñosa, pero el apellido le hacía peso a la hora de intentarlo... En estos momentos pensó en llevará a Kara al cuarto, pero con lo profundamente dormida que se encontraba, seguro todo su peso estaba ahí. Habia pasado tres horas, las que la rubia solía pedir las ultima semana.

—Ya se...—Murmuro bajo dejando la computadora en la mesa. Pidió la cena, y preparo la tele con nexflix; para cuando llegó la cena ya tenía cerrada las cortinas y ventanas.

—Te amo... Lena...—Escucho cuando terminaba de preparara la mesa con algunos dulces y las cajas de aquella comida china que hacía volar a su chica de una manera diferente. Prendió la cafetera y corrió a besar a su mujer.

—Yo te amo, mucho más.—Susurro cuando Kara siguió el ritmo de sus labios.

— Café... también lo amo. —Dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos, tras sentir el aroma inundar la sala.

—¿Quieres una taza?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, amor. —Respondió Kara con un tono infantil, mientras empezaba a levantarse.

—Lo haré, pero no debes moverte.—Dijo besando su frente.

—Bien.— Acepto Kara divertida. Y es que últimamente lo único que quería era salir de CatCo, regresar a casa y esperar a Lena para pasarla con ellas. Sabía que no aprovechaba su tiempo con su esposa. Quería corresponderle como ella lo hacía cada minuto que tenían. ¿Podía ser así de egoísta? Sintió el olor del café cada vez más cerca, y sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado.

—Hazme un lugar. —Pidió Lena dejando las tazas en la mesa que había acercado un poco más.

Kara se apoyó en una esquina y abrió los brazos. —Aquí conmigo, te quiero cerca.

Lena casi salto a ella, pero se acomodo para que Kara la envolviera con sus brazos y piernas. Lo amaba.

—Quería ser quien te mimara. —Confeso al momento de sentir su calor.

—Que estés a mi lado es más que suficiente, para sentirme amada. —Dijo besando su cabeza.— Además has puesto mucha comida en la mesa, sabes que es una de mis debilidades.

—Siempre romántica.—Dijo entre risas Lena.

—La otra cosa eres tú, Lena Luthor.—Susurro algo adormilada.

—Kara, come un poco y vamos a la cama.— Pidió Lena que se había acostumbrado a esta Kara calmada en casa, no negara que el primer día se asustó pensando que algo andaba mal, tal vez estaba enfermandola, pero no.— Cariño, has lo que te digo.—Ordeno algo autoritaria, ya que a veces sentía aquella persona demasiado relajada; y su imaginacion volaba.

—Déjame disfrutarte. —Murmuro Kara.— Te he dicho, ¿cuánto te amó, hoy?

—Uh... No que recuerde.—Respondió Lena alzando su ceja, segura de que su chica ya había inflado su pecho para hablar.

— Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, desde que te conocí me flechaste, aunque lo confundí con amistad; —Lena se giro con la intención de besarle, pero había término en la S del traje— sentí celos cuando James te tuvo, y odió cuando te dejo. Eras la mujer más perfecta e inteligente que existe, ¿sabes? este mundo te queda chico. Lena Luthor desde hace 20 años, eres al hogar por el que ruego a Rao me deje volver tras una batalla.—Sin más la pelinegra fue en busca de los labios que hacia mucho marco como suyos.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto al sentir algo diferente en ese beso.

—Es solo que estoy pensando...— Dijo sin ocultar su cara de cansancio, hace mucho había dejado de fingir o mentirle a su esposa.

—Puedo ayudarte... Porque sabes que con todo el dinero que tengo nada es imposible.— Dijo Lena que acariciaba su cara lentamente y con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Estoy pensando en dejar la capa... Vivir una ventura diferente y mas relajada. Tal vez iniciar una familia contigo y vivir un vida "normal", pues seguiré con mis poderes, para protegerte a ti y al pequeño que se nos una... —Dijo hasta que miro los ojos de Lena, como siempre había pensado antes de consultar.— Claro lo del hijo queda en la mesa, ya que es un paso muy grande.

—Me gusta tu plan...—Susurro Lena que oculto su rostro en el pecho de su super mujer. Y es que unas lágrimas se le empezaban a escapar.

—Amor, no llores.—Dijo preocupada la ojiazul que puso un poco mas de fuerza al abrazo que ofrecía.

—Lloro de felicidad... se que sonare egoísta, pero soy una Luthor así que se me perdona. —Dijo en tono de broma subiendo lentamente para juntar su frente con la mujer que no dejaba de observarla.— Hace mucho me hubiera gustado que fuéramos tu y yo, tener una rutina común, hasta llegar a casa porque nuestro amor crece cada que nos vemos; no sabes lo preocupada que estoy cuando veo las noticias, cuando mi hermano escapa y no le encuentran; o cuando Reing apareció... pero eso me hace querer regresar a casa, ver que de verdad estas bien, y no soltarte... me gusta la idea de que seas mas tiempo mía. —La beso antes de seguir.— Sobre lo otro, ¿no crees que ya estamos algo grandes?—Pregunto mientras Kara se encargaba de limpiar sus mejillas de sus lagrimas salvajes.

—Yo pensaba en adoptar... y que la familia Danvers-Luthor siga en el futuro revolucionando en alguna rama, la que escoja. —Respondió con voz dulce.— Ademas apenas entramos a los 40, y tú te sigues viendo igual de hermosa como esa tarde que te conocí; o esa madrugada, en la que te bese; la noche en que me propusiste ser tu mujer el resto de nuestras vidas... —enuncio con voz tranquila jugando algunos cabellos de la espalda de Lena que mantenía los ojos cerrados: Kara sabia que estaba viviendo el momento, visualizando la idea, pensando.— ; aunque creo que no tanto como cuando te puse el anillo en febrero y aceptaste ser parte de mi familia.—Se detuvo un momento, para acomodar su cabeza en el cuello de la ojiverde.— Quiero que nuestra familia siga teniendo sorpresas, alegrías y porque negarlo sus momentos malo; sin ser yo la protagonista.

—Me gusta tú idea...—Confeso Lena.— Aunque si escogeremos, tiene que ser igual de hermosa que mi esposa. Para presumir a Alex y sam, que nos dejaron atrás.

—Lo sera con el tiempo, hay que buscar que conecte con nosotras.—Dijo Kara algo divertida al ver el ego de su Luthor en competir.

—Sera un gran caballero al tenernos como madres.—Siguió tras besar aquella cabellera dorada.

—Estamos de acuerdo en algo, sera un niño.—Dijo Kara con una amplia sonrisa.

—La comida a de estar fría, déjame poner el microondas.—Pidió Lena que intento moverse, pero los brazos de Kara aun la rodeaban. Y no es como que tuviera kriptonita, así que no la podía vencer en fuerza.

—Me saltare al postre.—Dijo Kara que se puso a besar el cuello de Lena, mientras acariciaba con una mano su espalda desnuda gracias a su diseño y con la otra uno de sus muslos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A little more... **

—Alex, te extrañe mucho.—Grito Kara que estaba cerca de la puerta y tras ver quien era no dudo en saltar a la mujer del otro lado.

—Kara, necesito respirar.—Pidió la pelirroja que tomo aire al momento de ver que la rubia retrocedió un poco.—Ven que fue buena idea.—Dijo mientras un par de mujeres se acercaban con una gran sonrisa.

—Tía Kara.—Grito una castaña que correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

—Cada día más fuerte, pequeña.—Dijo alzándose un poco de piso sin soltar a la otra.

—Ustedes dos no saben estar mas de cinco minutos sin usar sus poderes.—Reprocho Sam que ya había ingresado al hogar de sus amigas para dejar los regalos y así no se rompieran. — Hola, Kara.

—Que hayas sufrido narcolepsia cada que los usabas no es nuestra culpa.—Bromeo Kara, ya que hacia mucho aquello era una historia mas que ella y Sam compartían.

—Sabemos quien es mas fuerte.—Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Chicas porque no siguen esta conversación después, no se olviden que hacen aquí.— Dijo Lena que apareció atrás de su esposa.

—Es cierto hoy el protagonista es Lionel.—Dijo Alex emocionada.—Mi sobrino más adorable, ¿donde esta?—Pregunto al "no verlo".

—Tía ya estoy mas grande, no me digas adorable.—Dijo un joven con traje, al ser visualizado por las presentes, este se cruzo de brazos.

—Me lo como.—Dijo la pelirroja besando su frente.

—Mamá.—Chillo el jovencito - que hoy cumplía 8 años- en busca de ayuda.

—Les parece pasar; —dijo Kara "indiferente" a la situacion con su hermana— Ruby, Kalexi se encuentra leyendo o jugando videojuegos, en sus cuartos, por si quieres verlo.— Indico alzando a su hijo "salvandolo" al fin de aquella lluvia de besos.

—Gracias.—Susurro el pequeño abrazando a su madre.

—Sin duda, es un Luthor.—Dijo Sam entre unas risas.

—Oye.—Dijeron a la par madre e hijo que compartían color de ojos.

—Digan lo que quieran, pero son míos así que cuidado.—Dijo Kara tomando de la cintura a su mujer para besarle.

—Mamá, como que jugando videojuegos, estoy a finales para poder graduarme y ser la próxima cara de L-Corp.—Dijo un joven con la expresión molesta y con un libro entre manos.

—Lo se, pero mi niño se esta presionando mucho.—Dijo Kara fingiendo dolor.— Ademas la cena dará inicio en poco y no es fácil sacarte de tu cuarto.—Agrego en un tono mas normal al ver su hijo relajar su rostro.

—Mamá Len.—Llamo el muchacho esperando ayuda.

—Tú madre tiene razón, te toca poner la mesa no lo olvides.—Dijo Lena con calma volviendo a la cocina.—Ademas, recuerda que tienes que ganarte el puesto.

—Lo se.—Dijo con fastidio, siguiendola.

—Para tardarse lo suyo, esos dos son los mejores hijos que llegaran a tener.—Dijo Alex cuando dejo al pequeño Lionel que quería ir con Ruby.

—Bueno se que Lena y yo, solo íbamos por uno pero no queríamos separar a esos hermanos. Y fue bueno se adaptara a nosotros Kalexi, siento que los nombres fueron una señal.

—Mamá.—Grito el mayor que paso por su lado. Dejando de lado hablaran de su pasado, estaba el hecho que no le gustaba le digeran por su nombre completo.

—Lo siento, Kal.—Se corrigio Kara con cara de perrito regañado.

—Cariño, no le hagas esos gestos a tu madre.—Regaño Lena que iba a dejar las ollas a la mesa.

—Es cierto, Kal...

—Hablan de mi.—Pregunto el hombre que entraba con dos maletas pequeñas, y Lois en brazos.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos mas? Tu opinión es importante para mi.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
